Chasing Lily
by DragonCrazy
Summary: Seven years worth of Lily-chasing, dragging Remus, Peter, and Sirius into the war, and sweet success. (My first fic!) I don't own Harry Potter, the Maruaders, and Lily Evans. Sharing is Caring, Lily's POV is up but not complete so far.
1. Prologue

Sirius grinned and started whistling "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". He then swished his wand once, activating the dungbombs planted by them. Remus rolled his eyes, and cast the Bubble-Head charm on them right before Sirius activated the stinky bombs. Students shrieked in disgust, and all of the teachers started muttering charms to mask the stench, except for Dumbledore, whose electric blue eyes were twinkling in amusement.

Suddenly, the remains of the dungbombs turned into snowy white lilies flecked with gold. They hung in the sair  
James, beaming, stood up on the Gryffindor table and yelled,"MY PRECIOUS LILY-FLOWER! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Lily Evans, her face matching her fiery red hair, stood up on the table as well and screamed back,"NO, POTTER, YOU ARROGANT TOERAG, I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Sirius patted James on the back. "Sorry, mate, seems like you couldn't catch your flower."

James looked slightly disappointed, but looked at Sirius' unhappy, Remus' 'I told you', and Peter's 'We failed' expressions and said,"There's always next year."


	2. Year 2

James, grinning, burst into the Gryffindor common room with a package wrapped in gold wrapping paper under his arm. He tried to run up the stairs to the girls dorms, but suddenly slipped and fell to the ground with a yelp. The stairs had turned into a slide after a couple of steps.

Groaning, James got himself up from the ground and glared at the offending staircase. This meant war. And war against Hogwarts meant needing Remus and his book, A History of Hogwarts.

Remus sighed when James came up to him, demanding why he couldn't get up to the girls' dorms.

"Boys can't get to the girl's dorms because apparently, girls are more trustworthy than boys."

"Ridiculous," snorted James. "Look what Evans did to me last week!_ Stupefy_? Really?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You asked her out and got pumpkin juice all over her in the process. You're lucky you're still alive."

James brightened up. "Really? She must secretly like me, then!"

"No, I think she just doesn't want to get expelled and sent to Azkaban," said Remus wisely.

While they were arguing over if Lily liked James or not, Peter popped in.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

Remus groaned. "James is convinced that Lily secretly loves him because he didn't get killed last week."

"No, I think she just doesn't want to get expelled and sent to Azkaban," said Peter wisely.

James moaned. "You too?

While all three of them were arguing, Sirius popped in.

"Hey, you idiots. What's up? James get rejected again?" joked Sirius. He paused. "Actually, I wouldn't be suprised if that actually happened."

James glared at him. "We're just arguing over Lily's obvious secret crush on me. These two are obviously blind. I mean, if Lily hated me, wouldn't I be dead by now?"

Sirius flashed a grin at him. "Nah, mate. I think she just doesn't want to get expelled and sent to Azkaban," said Sirius wisely.

James screamed in frusteration. "I'm going to prove you wrong! All of you. But right now I need to go fly-" James stopped, a dazed expression on his face. "Flying... Flying... Flying." He dashed out of the dorm, laughing like a maniac.

Sirius gave his friends an alarmed look. "Think he's all right?"

Remus gave Sirius a look. "He's in love, Sirius."

Sirius stared at him. "Ok, sooo..."

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, he's not all right. Can't believe I actually thought you were smart once..."

Before Sirius could retort, a scream split the air.

"JAMES POTTER! ARRGHH!"

"Let's go save a poor, mental lovebird's life," moaned Peter.


	3. Year 3

Remus groaned mentally at the task ahead. Curse his loyalty to his forgiving and equally-loyal-back friends. He wondered for a brief moment why James had decided to, at the very least, cause him mental or possibly physical trauma. After all, Lily was a natural at jinxing and hexing.

Remus briefly went through his memories. Had he done something wrong? Force his friends to do homework... No, that happened once a week, James probably would've made him do far worse if this was about homework. Refusing to do a particularly dangerous prank... No, even Sirius agreed that it was too dangerous. Studying in the library with Lily Evans, James Potter's crush and probably love of his life... Darn it...

* * *

_ 'Remus was working in the library with Lily on their Transfiguration and Charms essays. Both subjects were easy to them, but they agreed that working together was much more fun._

_ They were just finishing up when a chair a table down them toppled over. Remus and Lily groaned._

_ "'Remus, you traitor!" hissed James, who was wearing a black ski mask and glaring at him._

_ "'James, can't you-"_

_ "'How could you?!" wailed James quietly, glaring at Remus._

_ "'How could he what?" whispered Lily venomously._

_ "'How could he go on a date with you?" whispered James back, beaming as though Lily talking to him was the best thing that a boy could ever hope to have happen to him. 'Then again, he probably does think it's the best thing in the world,' thought Remus dryly._

_ Lily didn't reply, her face turning crimson, then taking on an interesting purplish hue._

_ "'Er, James? Probably best if you leave..." _

_ "'Her face is so beautiful when it's purple," sighed James, gazing at her adoringly._

_ Remus looked at him in alarm, backing away cautiously._

_ "'Hey, Lily, by the way..." _

_ "'What, Potter?" She spat out the word like it was the worst word in the world. 'Then again, she probably does think that it's the worst word in the world,' thought Remus, again dryly._

_ "'Go out with me?"_ '

Remus sighed. James had been hexed with so many curses that he couldn't even stand up. Though, that might have been because he was hit with the Jelly-Legs Curse. And now the idiot was asking him, Remus Lupin, to do the impossible.

"Hey, Lily," called Remus in what he hoped was a casual, off-hand voice.

Lily turned and smiled. "Hi, Remus!"

Remus paled slightly and gulped. How could he ruin such an innocent child's life? _'Where's your Gryffindor courage, you idiot?'_

Muttering a quick shield charm, Remus said,"Er, would you like to go out with Ja- I mean me?" It was like someone had locked Remus away inside his body while an imposter took over. He was horrified. _His life was over_.

Lily grinned mischieviously."Sure, why not?"

Meanwhile, James, from the beech tree, grinned in excitement for apparently no reason at all, though in his mind, Lily was happy, so he should be happy. Simple.

When Remus came over with an extremely pale face, James beamed at him. "What did she say?"

Remus tried to smile. "I'm going on a date with Lily next week."


	4. Year 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for this important mistake I made. In Year 2, I didn't underline the name of Remus' book, ****Hogwarts, A History.**** And yes, just realized that I got the name incorrect.. Again, I am so sorry.**

* * *

James cautiously stepped into the girls' dorms. He had realized a year ago that a boy could get to the girls' dorms by flying a broom up the stairs.

He grinned sappily. He was breaking into the most perfect girl in the world's dorm. _Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily... I HAVE TO SEE HER AGAIN! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! _He gasped quietly. The last time he had seen Evans was three hours ago! He had to fix this before he went back!

James looked for Lily's bed, then leaned over it. His breath caught in his throat. The girl in bed smiling serenely couldn't possibly be human or veela.

He could've stood the grinning happily for the rest of the night, but he had a job to do. A job that would ensure Lily's love more publicly (She liked him, just tried to cover it up! He thought..).

He mumbled a quick sticking charm. A _permanent_ sticking charm.

* * *

"AAAHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!"

By the time James got down to the common room, half the Gryffindor house was already there, trying to comfort Lily.

"What is it, my precious Lily-flower?" cried James, brandishing his wand like a sword. "I shall save you!"

Lily took one look at his face, then screamed again.

"What, Lily? Finally realized that you loved me?" grinned James hopefully.

"NO, you bucket-head! Someone snuck into my room and_ permanently_ stuck a huge picture of YOU on top of my bed... POTTER! YOU!" screamed Lily. "IT WAS YOU!"

James smiled at her kindly. "It's all right, Lils, you can confess your love for me," said James gently.

Sirius, Peter, and Remus groaned. Lily turned purple with rage.

* * *

"Hey, mate. Feeling alright?" asked Sirius.

"She loves me, I know she does! Just a bit shy..." said James enthusiastically in the Hospital Wing, wincing.

"Says the idiot who just got jinxed with the _Bat-Bogey_, _Stupefy_, _Confundo_, and _Tarantallegra _curses," muttered Peter and Remus under their breath.


	5. Year 5

**A/N: This is before the Lily/James/Severus incident. Also, thank you Diana Moon Glampers for the kind review. Only two more chapters left, cheers!**

* * *

Peter was doomed. He imagined what was going to be on his coffin.

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Age: 15 years_

_Born: March 17, 1960_

_Died: December 1st, 1976_

_Death by Lily Evans_

Horrifying. He was so going to haunt James Potter for the rest of his life. Curse him...

* * *

'_Peter was innocently doing his Transfiguration essay with Remus when..._

_ "'OI! WORMTAIL!" hollered James._

_ Peter smiled at James. "What, Prongs?"_

_ "'Could you ask Evans out for me, Pete? She won't hex you... probably."_

_ Peter's smile disappeared, a terrified expression taking its place._

_ "'Are you insane, James?! Lily will murder me, then move on to you! Why not Moony, he's on good terms with Lily," offered Peter._

_ Remus scowled. "'Oi, you two. No, I won't ask her out for you, in case you're thinking of it, James."_

_ James waved his hand dismissively. "'Are you kidding me, Pete? Last time he asked her out for me, he ended up on a date with her to Hogsmeade! Moony, you cheater. Still haven't forgotten that.. incident." _

_ Remus shuddered. Even in third year, James' rage had been terrible to behold. He had turned into a green-eyed monster and pranked him while he was on the accidental date with Lily. He swore he was mentally scarred for life._

_ "'Why not Padfoot, he's-" Peter was cut off by James._

_ "'Use your brains, Wormtail, the only person she hates, well, in my case, faux-hates, she really does hate Sirius-" Remus and Peter groaned,"-unlike me obviously. But anyways, the only person she hates more than me is Sirius. Jeez, Wormtail, didn't we agree that those two should never, ever be within 6 meters of each other?" Peter and Remus both nodded._

_ Peter looked desparately for another excuse. "'Err... EEP I'm going to throw up!" _

_ James just grinned. "'Ask her out after throwing up and washing your teeth!" called James.'_

Moaning internally ('_Maybe I should join Moaning Myrtle_,' thought Peter. '_Pouting Peter.. hmm'_), he scampered up to Lily and her friends.

"Hey, Evans, James wanted me to ask you if- I hear my mum calling," amended Peter hastily, a wise and healthy move on his and probably James' part. After all, he wasn't exactly friends with her like Remus, and nothing happened to Remus only because he didn't even ask her out for James.

Lily smiled wolfishly at him. She scribbled out a letter, sealed it with an envelope, then gave it to Peter. "Could you give him this letter, Peter?" Her look clearly implied that horrible things would happen to him if he didn't obey.

Peter smiled back weakly, took the letter, and ran off to James.

* * *

_Dear Potter,_

_ I hear that the Giant Squid wants a date, why don't you go for him/her, there's always a chance that everyone's wrong. The squid could be _female_, you know. If not, I guess you're single, Potter._

_ From your about-to-hex-you-if-you-don't-LAY-OFF enemy,_

_Lily Evans_

James smiled dazedly.

"Even in her letters she's cute."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter exchanged worried looks.


	6. Year 6

**A/N: This one's from Lily's side, you all finally get the full details of a prank and how it was executed(aside from the Prologue, it was lame anyways)! Next year is the last one!**

* * *

Lily Evans was innocently eating buttered toast. Honest! It was a miracle really, she hadn't hexed Potter all day today (from when she woke up to breakfast, which was now). Alice, her best friend, was chatting with her, casting glances at Frank as she spoke, her cheeks glowing pink.

Lily cut her off from her endless chatter,"Frank's taking me to Hogsmeade, oh my gosh what do I-." She grinned at Alice and said that she was probably fine.

"Frank loves you, you could go there looking like you just came back from the eye of a storm and he'd think that you're gorgeous!"

"Really?"

"Really. Anyways, I've got a more pressing matter. Because of stupid Potter, every single boy who wants to go to Hogsmeade with me are terrified out of their wits. I'm going to look stupid when every other girl has one- _Potter_," growled Lily, looking up at James.

James flashed an attempting-to-look-mature smile at her, and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Evans, just heard you talking about how you'll look stupid without a date," teased James.

His whole face lit up. "_I_ could go-"

Lily sniffed in disdain. "I'd rather go out with the Giant Squid, whether he or she is female or not."

James smiled mischieviously. "That can be _very_ easily arranged."

* * *

Was the Squid _flirting_ with her? It certainly looked so. He/she was twirling Lily-who-was-tossed-into-the-lake-with-a-Bubble-Head-Charm-on-her aroud, making happy noises.

_'James smiled mischieviously. "'That can be very easily arranged." _

_ He suddenly dragged her out of her spot in the Gryffindor table and carried a screeching Lily down the Great Hall and out the doors to many surprised looks._

_ James lugged Lily all the way to the lake, cast a Bubble-Head-Charm, and said,"'See you in an hour, Flower."_

_ Cackling at his own rhyme, he threw her into the water and shouted,"'HEY, SQUIDDIE! LILY HERE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" _

_ The Giant Squid tentacles shot out and dragged her unwillingly to the bottom..._'

Potter was _so_ dead.

* * *

"Ahh, this will make Evans think twice about ol' Squiddie," said James, grinning.

Sirius laughed appreciatively. "Good one, mate."

Peter and Remus looked horrified.

"Any last words, Prongs?" said Remus weakly.


	7. Year 7

**A/N: Last chapter!** **Thank you iceandfire105 for reviewing! This one's a bit short, sorry.**

* * *

James looked around cautiously. He _could _probably just ask Lily out like a normal person and maintain his matureness, but it was tradition. For the past six years, James had pranked Lily, then asked her out.

He didn't plan on stopping now.

James waved his wand once. Sirius, Remus, and Peter widened their eyes and slashed their wands in the reverse direction.

Green, gold, and red fireworks burst above the Great Hall and spelled out a message.

"_My Lily-flower,_

_ Will you go out with me?"_

Lily smiled, then took out her wand. Fiery writing appeared below the fireworks.

"_Yes_."

The whole Hall went silent. Then, suddenly, thunderous applause filled the air.

For the past six years, James Potter had failed to catch Lily.

And this year he succeeded.

* * *

_Meanwhile_, at the staff's table,

"I still think you cheated, Dumbledore," grumbled McGonnagal. "Making Potter Head Boy..."

Dumblebore just smiled and pocketed the money.

McGonnagal suddenly smiled as well.

"Who would've thought that Potter would finally catch Evans?"


End file.
